


Fluff, Stuff and Plenty of Smut

by Heartbreakheaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreakheaven/pseuds/Heartbreakheaven
Summary: This is going to be a trashpile of all my work in one place. It is mostly sin though. I apologize if my work is sloppy I am new and will fix these mistakes later.





	Fluff, Stuff and Plenty of Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Rough housing gets a little bit too rough. Just a fight scene and mild fluff, will add more as time goes on. I excluded any metions of blood but there is choking here.

"I'm feeling super pissed right now" would be one of the ways that angelica was feeling right about now. She felt tired, hungry, and angry as hell.she needed to let off some steam, and soon or she might just kill somebody.

Then she saw her opportunity. It smacked her in the face, literally. “What up dip wad!” the person screamed, how lovely. Angelica sighed feigning the irritation rising inside her throat. “What do you want Casey” Angelica ground out harshly. “Oh, ha-ha, okay what the hell is your problem?!” Casey yelled at her, what was going on, what is wrong today? “Nothing is going on Catherine.” She said and shoved her away. Angelica never called Casey by her real name unless she wanted something. “Don’t lie to me you’re my friend.” She said now a little bit more concerned.

Angelica let out a breath. “Sorry, I just really, really want to punch someone.” She looked at Casey.“Pft…” Casey snorted, she couldn’t contain it and began all out laughing. She was laughing so hard she began to tear up a little. “Wow!” she gave herself a breather still chuckling slightly, “That’s all you wanted really?” Casey still couldn’t believe it. “Catherine, it’s not funny you haven’t seen me fight before, okay” Angelica said, tone dead serious. It was true she hadn’t but she had heard the stories, she had been known to beat her opponents to near death. But those were just stories right? The look on her face said otherwise. Dangerous. Casey made a audible gulping noise before speaking again. “Then just fight me.”

Angelica looked at her as if she had lost her mind and she just might have. “Are you stupid.” Angelica wondered out loud. Casey stuttered in disbelief, “Excuse me!” she screamed and kicked her in the shin. Never insult her intelligence. “Ow, that hurt!” Angelica seethed through her teeth, she was going to murder that little… Realizing the sudden danger that she was in Casey began to run screaming a stream of curse words as she did so. But soon she ran out of breath, coming to stop at a dead ending alley. If this was anything like the movies then she was going to die. It wasn’t long until Angelica caught up to her, she advanced upon her and cornered her to a wall. She felt like a mouse being trapped by an angry cat.

“What was that you little prick!” Angelica huffed still slightly out of breath from running. Casey tried to kick her again but was stopped by Angelica pulling at her hair. “Listen girl you picked the wrong day to fight with me.” She whispered into her ear. Casey tried to tell her to buzz off it was her own damn fault, but Angelica pulled her hair and forced her front to the alley wall. This was starting to excite Angelica she could feel the tingling sensation of her adrenaline kicking in. She teased her at first pinching at all of the available skin showing from her tank top. “Ow, ow, ow, ow!” She squealed when she got her in a particular bit of skin on her back. She laughed, “Aww, look at all the pretty marks.” She cooed at Casey.  
“Screw you!” she screamed. Suddenly Angelica let go of her, did she hit a nerve? “ You’re right, screw me, if you can, come at me!” Angry and huffing Casey rushed at her and landed two kicks and punch to the stomach. That surprisingly kinda hurt me, so she wants to be rough. Angelica thought. Well she would give it to her! She lunged for her neck and tackled her to the ground and began to choke her. Only giving her air after about 45 seconds she spluttered and coughed. “Huh, still wanna play little girl?” Angelica taunted her. She squeezed hard on her shoulders as to leave bruises. “Ha-ah~” her eyes opened from the new pain. Fury reignited once again she gained the strength to flip her over so that she was on top of her stomach making it harder for to breath. “Who is the little one now!” Casey said feeling proud upon over powering her.

While she still had the chance to do anything while she was still in shock she reeled back her hand and slapped her in the face. Big mistake. Angelica snarled at her, snarled. Casey thought for sure that she was dead but what happened next shook her beyond speech. Angelica kissed her. Okay what? This was new, Casey tried to force herself away from her but couldn’t. Angelica pulled away from her, “I-i-im sorry I didn’t mean to, I was just so-so, and then we.” Angelica stammered and trailed off. She was ashamed, the proud tiger was kneeling. But it wasn’t like Casey hated it, it was actually kind of nice. “Um, it’s okay I actually liked it I wouldn’t mind doing it again!” Casey blurted out. Angelica’s face perked up, “Um then could you come to my place!” Angelica rushed out. Casey agreed silently.  
This was all going so fast, but the blamed it on adrenaline.

When Angelica and Casey get to her apartment it is silent, nobody is home but the two of them. Angelica leads her to her bedroom and locks the door. All is quiet except for their breathing and the fan in the next room. Casey goes first and leans into Angelica, quietly kissing her. They open up to each other slowly, taking their time to deepen the kiss, at times making small sounds. Angelica wraps her arms around and under Casey’s shirt feeling where she bruised her earlier, stroking the tender spots. Casey pushes harder and gropes her thigh positioning herself under Angelica. She bites her lip a little and earns a small moan from her. They become harsher, Angelica suckling Casey’s neck to leave marks and biting occasionally. Straddling Casey’s hips she begins to grind against her slowly. Casey scratches Angelica’s back and arms leaving long red welts on her back. Before they get too into it Casey asks to stop. “Umm… that was really nice, but before we do anything else don’t you think that we should actually go on a date, maybe?” Casey asked already feeling awkward they should have spoken about this first. “It’s fine I get it, but on a more pressing note, how are we gonna explain this?” Angelica said nervously avoiding eye contact. “We were just roughousing” Casey said. Yeah, just Playing rough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this sucks, I am new here and still need to figure out how to edit and upload. Once I do I will re-edit all my works.


End file.
